List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 4
Angelo Todaro (6000 points) Negative #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I hate your music and you and your brother would better not rip off any of my favourite songs! Because if you do, I WILL SCREAM!!!! #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma O'Connell #Nicola Burns #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Toshio Samo (6010 points) Positive #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I am so awesome! Who doesn't like his or her self?!) #Shika Koshi #Satoko Samo #Paula Iconic #Lucy Iconic #Rico Iconic-Todaro #Marisa Iconic-Todaro #Imogen Iconic-Todaro #Myles Iconic-Todaro #Takeshi Kudo #Takashi Kudo #Yuki Kaito #Shiro Higa #Yukina Kaito #Satoko Saito #Kai Taki #Hanako Shaki #Arata Kenji #Satoshi Taki #Shinji Yuku #Ryuu Kaito #Akira Koma #Kenji Kawata #Moriko Higa #Hana Kudo #Emiko Kaito #Aki Kenji #Aiko Saito #Setsuko Taki #Ai Shaki #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter # Gemma the Good Witch #Agatha Cloud Sr. ~ He's cute, but so god-d***ed disturbing, he reminds of Shirō Ishii of Unit 731, so disturbing yet adorable at the same time #Tariko Cap ~ (Translation: He's really supportive, he let's me beat up the dishonourable ones he calls!) Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel~ My mom and his mom met via FaceBook and YouTube to hang out, I find him to be a selfish, spoiled, whining brat when I took his salted salmon off him, when he ate upstairs ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN VIDEO GAMES YOU LITTLE TWERP! THIS CHILD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT PETA AND CALLS THEM 'MORONS' When we went to a zoo, I spanked him for deciding to go to the zoo. I was in major trouble with the police, but it was worth it. I also peformed tickle-torture on his with feather-to-foot when he decided to go to a Japanese Animal show, he beaten me because he was sensitive, HE IS NOTHING BUT A BRAT! seeing him play pretend fights with his Sonic toys break my heart! I end up taking the toys off him, and he began to cry. #Ayumi Todaro ~ He's a big meanie! He hits me, left me infertile, and I hate him! #Takumi Todaro #Samuel the Otter ~ What is wrong with you? You kill 1,400 and possibly more people! Wow! Your the Japanese kid version of Kim Jong-Il, BUT WORSE! KFC (6030 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I love eating meat, so I am fond of KFC. If you hate it, I don't care. #Ms. Joe ~ I DON'T CARE IF EVERYBODY KNOWS THEY TORTURE CHICKENS! KFC IS AMAZING! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ NOBODY CARES WHAT THEY SAY! KFC IS NOT-AT-ALL HORRIBLE! NOBODY SHOULD HATE IT! I GO THERE EVERY WEEK TO EAT AT THIS FABULOUS RESTAURANT! WHY DOES MY F***ING VEGETARIAN ANOTHER COUNTERPART DISAGREE?! EAT AT THIS RESTURUANT! I DON'T CARE! JUST GO TO IT RIGHT NOW! #Lauren Marele #Melissa Beauregard #Diana Beauregard #Tyson Fliany #Blake Fliany Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is just sick and disgusting! The though of those poor baby chicks having their beaks cut off and tortured to death just breaks my heart. Each year, 1 billion chickens are being tortured and killed by this awful chain restaurant! Not only that, but they are destroying the rain forests! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Not a fan, I don't believe it kills chickens, we need to eat meat sometime, I'm not a huge fan, so Giuseppe eats at this restaurant every week? fat f***! #Tariko Kirochu ~ Ugh, chicken is even my number 1 least favorite food! This is just plain sick! #Ji min Kirochu ~ Disgusting, absolutely disgusting! I can't believe those poor chickens have their bones and wings broken just for a sadistic value meal. I'm glad I'm a vegetarian. #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ This is KFC, I hate and don't like it, I don't care what my Normal counterpart says, I just want to eat salad with tomatoes, I go to a salad, vegetarian resturaunt every week, unlike fat f*** of a Normal Counterpart, I don't eat at this s***ty resturaunt, no matter how many times he told me to! he can go f*** off! sigh----, American fast food is so disgusting, fatty hamburgers, fried chicken, and french fries, not my thing! This is why I'm lighter and not as heavy as my Normal counterpart. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: I agree with my Normal counterpart and Another Giuseppe, I don't give a f*** on what Normal Giuseppe says) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: We shun all of this in my mansion because all it does is make people fata**es, I remember Giuseppe complained because he wanted KFC, but we ban it because, It's not traditional, or healthy) Trivia The Exorcist (6060 points) The Beyond (6100 points) The Ring (6150 points) Positive #Ji Min Kirochu Jerry Springer (6210 points) Oobi (6280 points) Positive Negative #Ji woong Kirochu #Natasha Dumais #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Unstoppable Missy Floorz (6360 points) Positive #Gadadhara Bobbalu Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This is way worse than Marvin Marvin, The Jerry Springer Show, and Twilight combined! #Paula Iconic ~ This is the most awful mess I have ever seen! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This is the worst birthday gift ever! Mom got me a tablet and it was an awesome present! #Lucy Iconic ~ I have a TV.com account and I rated it a 1.0! I wish the site still allowed me to rate something a 0.0! #Takako Sato ~ Stop with the young, naked Japanese boys having their body parts turning into mold and bugs! #Lucy Burb #Joseph Kiranoko #Marie-Anne Kiranoko #Hans Kiranoko #Rolf Kiranoko #Tariko Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #Ji kwong Kirochu #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: THIS IS SLIGHTLY WORSE THAN BME OLYMPICS!) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Satoko's log! Day 20: GET ME A KNIFE!) #Gemma the Good Witch ~ This show is a COMPLETE MESS!!! #Another Giuseppe #Another Reicheru Total Drama All Stars Eliminations My Way (6450 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I'm sorry to say, Queen Bee Heather, but your TDAS predictions were awful! First of all, the reasons for being voted off don't make any sense, for example, how can someone get eliminated just because they wanted to go shopping or were attacked by a fellow player? Welcome to the mind mashup, folks. Secondly, Heather can't win at least twice because she already did so in the US ending of TDWT and other countries. But in my country, Canada (where the show originated in and where my hometown Lake Hoohaw is in), Alejandro won. Third of all, no one in the TD series has to go bald all the time, fourth of all, Jo is a female, not a male, and finally, you forgot Scott, no offense. Justin Bieber (6550 points) Positive #Kara Douglas #Adam Inigratte ~ I thought he was cool! #D.W. Brown #Dalton Sands #Pascal Cap #Rosie Hill #Sheila Seinfeld #Brooke Gilmore #Yasmin Bosley #Melissa Acoustir #Oliver Bedrich #Amelia Sutton #Hannah Teavee #Kayla Birou Negative #Ji Woong Kirochu ~ Awful! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Think, before you do something really stupid, first, you sound like a woman, two, you took a picture at a war shrine that honours soldiers and 1,068 war criminals including 14 A-Class criminals, 14 F***ING A-CLASS WAR CRIMINALS, Ask people before you do something stupid, you p***ed off Chinese and Koreans, You just prayed to Hideki Tojo, and many other war criminals, think, before you do something stupid, then three, you pee in a bucket! Disgusting! No one will love you for doing that! #Another Reicheru ~ "" (Translation: "If I ever listen to his songs on a CD, I will burn the CD.") #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ his songs simply raped my ears!! Auuugh! #Hailey Cloud ~ Ack! Make it stop, make it stop! #Mulan Cloud ~ Justin Bieber's music is just plain awful! #Anna Kirochu ~ #Trent Winer ~ #Deanna Clark ~ #Melissa Winer ~ #Adelaide Cruise ~ #Tariko Kirochu ~ RELEASE THAT HIDEKI TOJO TRIBUTE ALBUM, I'LL F***ING BEAT YOU TO DEATH! #Ryou Shako ~ (Translation: My family are greatly offended what you did in Japan! You should be banned from entering) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: What interests you so much about Mr. Tojo? Nothing interests me about him, f*** you, don't bother coming back to Japan!) #Song Cloud ~ (Translation: I am offended, Hideki Tojo was a horrible person who killed 4 million Chinese, I don't hate the Japanese, but what you did? You should be banned from China!) Grumpy Cat (Tardar Sauce) (6660 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Just like me, when people need to die. Negative OceanDisney2100 (Warren Cook) (6780 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ I'm very glad this f***ing b******'s account is suspended! I'd force this worthless, worthless vandal to watch The Exorcist, Poltergeist movie trilogy, The Beyond, The Ring, The Grudge, The Cursed Ring Grape, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Jumanji, Unstoppable Missy Floorz, G.I. Giuseppe, Multinanny 24-7, Zathura, Deadly Women, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Family S.O.S. With Jo Frost! In addition, on YouTube, I'd make the son of a b**** turn all eyes on Annoying Orange, BME Pain Olympics, and others, AN OVERLOADED LACK OF EXCEPTIONS!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ This guy makes fake VHS openings of Disney, Warner Bros, Lyrick Studios, and Dreamworks films! He made fake VHS openings of certain films that did not even exist in a certain year! Mr. Cook, you have to quit uploading VHS openings with incorrect years and segments or I will join in the mob to try to stop you! I'm glad that your account has been suspended. Oh, I checked YouTube and you uploaded a video called Opening to The Devil Wears Prada 1982 VHS REAL NOT FAKE. NO! Because that film came out in 2006 and not 1982. It wasn't even released on VHS either and it wasn't made by Disney! I don't know if you did actually upload it, but I think you did, and I am glad that video became unavailable because of you being a YouTube troll. You should watch Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Bubble Guppies, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, Tickety Toc, The Mr. Men Show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Today's Special, Arthur, Little Bear, Sylvanian Families (1987), The Get Along Gang, Connie the Cow, The Chica Show, Caillou, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Hip Hop Harry, The Pajanimals, Noodle and Doodle, Dragon Tales, Big Bag, Miffy and Friends, Noozles, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Naughty Naughty Pets, and other children's shows not made by Disney. #Tariko Kirochu ~ He shall be forced to watch Pokemon Indigo League, Pokémon Johto League Champions, Pokémon Advanced, Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Islands, Pokémon Advanced Challenge, Pokémon Advanced Battle, Pokémon Battle Frontier, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Master Quest, Pokémon Chronicles, Pokémon Johto Journeys, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles, Pokémon Origins, Pokémon Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond, Pokémon Black and White: Adventures in Unova, Pokémon Black and White, Pokémon Black and White: Rival Destinies and Pokémon The Series XY. #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ That guy needs to be punished! Someone should make him watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Beyblade, Tom and Jerry, Pinky Elmyra and the Brain, The Brothers Flub, Arthur, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, La Viva Piñata, Fred: The Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Fairly OddParents, Generation O!, Sonic Boom, Cardcaptors, The Zeta Project, Eureeka's Castle, MIB: The Animated Series, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sonic X, Minipops, Walter Melon, Sonic Underground, Yo Gabba Gabba, Allegra's Window, Marvin Marvin, Gulla Gulla Island, Rugrats, Pee-Wee's Playhouse, VeggieTales, The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican, Bobby's World and other shows not made by Disney! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ SUFFER ALREADY! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I would force him to watch Happy Days, The Waltons, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, All That, Cousin Skeeter, Salute Your Shorts, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Webster, Mr. Belvedere, Diff'rent Strokes, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha and Home Improvement! He should also watch My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Two of a Kind, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway and Rosanne! These are the shows which are NOT animated, which are NOT puppet-related and which are NOT made by Disney! #Jennifer Lockhart ~ Our family would force him to watch Family Feud, America's Got Talent, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, and other game shows! These are game shows that are NOT animated and Disney does NOT own them either! #Gemma O'Connell ~ This very bad guy is to be forced to watch Astro Farm, Bangers and Mash, The Dreamstone, The Gingerbread Man, Grotbags, The Legends of Treasure Island, Let's Pretend!, Harry's Mad, Huxley Pig, Molly's Gang, Playbox, Orm and Cheep, The Ratties, Rosie and Jim (the Loopy Lobes (Pat Hutchins) era), The Pondles, The Winjin Pom, Tales from Fat Tulip's Garden, Tots TV, What-a-Mess!, Woof!, Button Moon, Cockleshell Bay, Count Duckula, Dangermouse, Rainbow (1972-1992 version and the 1994-1995 version), Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1988 version), The Rod, Jane and Freddy Show (1989-1991 version), The Sooty Show (1981-1992 version), Knightmare, Allsorts, Children's Ward, Hickory House, Let's Go Maths, Let's Read with Basil Brush, Maths is Fun, 1... 2... 3... Go!, Reading with Lenny, Sooty and Co, Tickle on the Tum, Time for a Story, Get Up and Go!, Mooncat & Co., Puddle Lane, The Raggy Dolls, The Riddlers, Art Attack (1990-2007 version), Captain Zed and the Zee Zone, Fun House, Finders Keepers (1990-1996), How 2, The Magic House, Rupert (1991-1997), Budgie the Little Helicopter, Rolf's Cartoon Club, Fraggle Rock, Telebugs, TUGS, Wizadora, ZZZap!, and other shows which are made by CITV from 1983 to 1995! On top of this, I will also force him to listen to music from Rod, Jane and Freddy (except for one of their albums All-Time Children's Favorites, which some songs are Disney-related) and The Singing Kettle (with Cilla Fisher, Artie Trezise, Gary Coupland and Jane Fisher)! #Nicola Burns ~ This stupid boy on YouTube would be forced to watch in alphabetical order The Adventures of Spot (UK version), The Amazing Adventures of Morph, Andy Pandy, Animal Fair, Around the World with Willy Fog, Bagpuss, Bananaman, Barney (1989 British cartoon), Bertha, Bill and Ben, Bod, Bodger and Badger, Bric-a-Brac, The Brollys, Brum, Bump, Camberwick Green, Caterpillar Trial, Charlie Chalk, Chigley, Chock-a-Block, ChuckleVision, The Clangers, Clockwise, Come Outside, Corners, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Dilly the Dinosaur, Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, Dooby Duck, Double Dare, Eggs 'n' Baker, The Family Ness, Fantastic Max, Fingerbobs, Fingermouse, Fireman Sam (1987-1994 version), The Flumps, Forget Me Not Farm, Fred Basset, Get Your Own Back, Gordon the Gopher, Gran, Green Claws, Hartbeat (BBC arts & crafts series with Tony Hart), Hattytown Tales, Heads and Tails, Henry's Cat, The Herbs, Hokey Cokey, Incredible Games, Ivor the Engine, Jackanory, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Joshua Jones, King Rollo, Little Misses and the Mr. Men, The Magic Roundabout, Mary Mungo and Midge, Mop and Smiff, Mortimer and Arabel, The Movie Game, Mr. Benn, Muffin the Mule, Numbertime, Orville and Cuddles, Over the Moon with Mr Boom, Paddington (1975 version), Penny Crayon, Pie in the Sky, Pigeon Street, Pingu, Pinky and Perky, Pinny's House, Playdays, Play School (UK version), Poddington Peas, Postman Pat (1981 version), Puppydog Tales, Radio Roo, Rolf Harris Cartoon Time, Roobarb, Rupert (1985-1988), SMart, SMart on the Road (season 1), Spider, Stoppit and Tidyup, Storytime, Superted, ThunderCats (1985 version), Time Busters, Trumpton, Wallace and Gromit, Willo the Wisp, Wizbit, The Wombles (1973 version), Words and Pictures, The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends and You and Me! These are the kids' shows which are made by the BBC! #Kevin Sheldon ~ That Disney-loving dipstick of YouTube would be forced to watch The Adventures of Blinky Bill, The Adventures of Sam, Arthur and the Square Knights of the Round Table, Bananas in Pyjamas, Bindi the Jungle Girl, The Elephant Princess, The Ferals, The Flying Dogtor, Here's Humphrey, Hi-5, Hunter, In the Box, Johnson and Friends, Kangaroo Creek Gang, Lift Off, Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers, Magic Mountain, Mr. Squiggle, Mulligrubs, The New Adventures of Blinky Bill, New MacDonald's Farm, Open Sesame, Petals, Play Along with Sam, Play School (Australian version), Puzzle Play, The Shapies, Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown, Tracey McBean, The Upside Down Show and most of all, The Wiggles! He'll also watch Blue Water High, Cybergirl, The Genie from Down Under, A gURLs wURLd, H2O: Just Add Water, Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left, Heartbreak High, The Henderson Kids, Lightning Point, Mortified, Ocean Girl, Pugwall, Round the Twist, The Saddle Club, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, The Adventures of Skippy, The Sleepover Club and The Wayne Manifesto! And the only music he will listen to are Hi-5, The Hooley Dooleys and The Wiggles! #Louise Strauss ~ He made me and my husband Ashley so incredibly angry! I would make him watch The Adventures of Tintin, Angela Anaconda, Atomic Betty, The Babaloos, Babar, The Backyardigans, Bad Dog, Beetlejuice, The Berenstain Bears (2003 version), Bob and Margaret, Braceface, Busytown Mysteries, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Caillou, The Care Bears (1985-1988 version), Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Eek! The Cat, The Elephant Show, Franklin, Guess with Jess, Henry's World, Inspector Gadget, Jacob Two-Two, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, Katie and Orbie, Little Bear, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Mickey's Farm, Mike the Knight, Mr. Dressup, Ned's Newt, Pippi Longstocking, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Polka Dot Door, Polka Dot Shorts, Potatoes and Dragons, Pound Puppies, The Raccoons, Rupert (1991-1997), The Save-Ums, Sesame Park, The Smoggies, Stella and Sam, Super Why! and Theodore Tugboat! I will also force him to watch Canadian situation comedies such as 6teen, Breaker High, Family Biz, How to Be Indie, The Latest Buzz, Life with Boys, Life with Derek, Mr. Young, Naturally Sadie, Overruled!, The Sausage Factory, Student Bodies and Wingin' It! He will also be forced to listen to music from Sharon, Lois & Bram! #Sam Parkhurst ~ These shows he will be forced to watch will be The Dingleys, Miss Candida, Oh George!, 99 Caroline Street and Drama Drama! And kids' shows like Pumpkin Patch, Bangalory Time, Cheesecake, Hey Hooray, The Wonderful World of Mr Flippit, Alphonse and Annie, Something Else, Justin Imagine, Zoot's Rooty Toot Toot Show, Senor Onyon, Uz Abibalz an Fings, Professor Lackbrain, The Everywhere Express and the English version of Takalani Sesame! #Kim Tylers ~ OOH! He's gonna be forced to watch The Adventures of Massey Ferguson, Bumble, Milly Molly, Oscar and Friends, Play School (New Zealand version), Sparkle Friends, Suzy's World, The WotWots and You and Me! And live action shows such as Atlantis High, Being Eve, Betty's Bunch, Children of Fire Mountain, Children of the Dog Star, The Games Affair, Girl vs. Boy, Holly's Heroes, The Kids from Owl and Super City and The Tribe! #Elton Grimley ~ THIS SORRY PIECE OF S*** WILL BE FORCED TO WATCH RAINBOW DAYS, ROSIE AND JIM (the Tootle (Neil Brewer) era), THE ADVENTURES OF PADDINGTON BEAR, PRESTON PIG, SOOTY'S AMAZING ADVENTURES, SOOTY HEIGHTS, SOOTY (2001-2004 version), THE PARKIES, THE ANIMAL SHELF, THE SLOW NORRIS, BERNARD'S WATCH (2004-2005 version), WALTER MELON, TITCH, MARVELOUS MILLY, THE MORBEGS, NODDY'S TOYLAND ADVENTURES, NODDY IN TOYLAND, ZINGALONG, BALAMORY, ME TOO! AND SUNNYSIDE UP! #Daniel Hutling ~ I have blocked you on YouTube and I will not allow it! You are a complete YouTube troll and a bad user! If you don't stop making fake Disney VHS videos, I will make my Go!Animate grounding series out of you! And I will also report you to the YouTube team and have your YouTube account terminated forever! #Barney Gabroonie ~ Me and my brothers and sisters will be forcing you to watch Dennis the Menace, Hey Arnold, The Powerpuff Girls, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, Monster Farm, The Three Friends... And Jerry Show, ! BME Pain Olympics (6910 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F*** IS THIS C***?!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I don't want to live on this planet anymore! whoever made this is a perverted sick b****** #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Oh my god! WHAT THE F***?! Now, I'm afraid of peeing standing up) #Hans Kiranoko ~ Good thing zhis was banned in Germany, It gave me really f***ing scary nightmares after a classmate made me watch it with mein classmates and Alda's, nein s***, he got expelled, and I STILL HATE HIM! F***! I don't even vant this. #Sophie the Otter ~ PLEASE BAN THIS IN LAKE HOOHAW PERMANENTLY! IT'S A LIVING TORTURE! IN FACT, BAN IT WORLDWIDE PERMANENTLY, NO EXCEPTIONS! ME AND MY IMAGINARY TWIN SISTER HATE IT TO DEATH! #Marilou the Otter ~ Agreed with my twin sister, out of all the shock sites I visited with the Another counterpart of Reicheru, THIS IS THE WORST! #Rolf Kiranoko ~ ZHIS IZ ZHE VORST! I agree vith mein bruder on zhis, Oh mein gott! poor Alda, zhe's zcarred for life after zhat! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ I don't want.... #Alessandro (Another) ~ (Translation: I agree with most of everyone, what is this?!) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I WANT TO GO HOME AND PLAY TEAM FORTRESS 2 AFTER THAT! I'm glad I'm a woman, I hate this, I wanted to put a knife to my breasts, and cut-----NO! IT WILL BE LIKE THAT!) #Kenji Kawata ~ (Translation: What the h*** is this? men cutting their privates off? Now I'm afraid of being nude!) #Gemma the Good Witch ~ THIS VIDEO SHOULD BE BLOCKED AND DELETED IN THE UNITED KINGDOM PERMANENTLY!!! AND ALSO BLOCK AND DELETE ALL OF IT WORLDWIDE PERMANENTLY!!! AND I WILL NOT ''TAKE ANY CHANCES!!!! WHOEVER MADE THIS VIDEO WILL BE TERMINATED FROM YOUTUBE ''ON THE DOUBLE!!!!!!!!!!! IIDNA (the enemy of PETA) (7050 points) Positive #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Thank you very much for fixing up Bridget! The future has gotten brighter now since things are getting better when we go out to eat, and Bridget is no longer saying KFC stands for Kentucky Fried Cruelty. #Sophie the Otter ~ Hallelujah! You saved the day, now you taught PETA many lessons! Bridget Emily Spotlow-Garbiel, you just met your match. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #David Spotlow-Garbiel #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Can I join you guys? #Tariko Kirochu ~ Of course you can, Reicheru! Negative Trivia *IIDNA stands for "Italian Identity DNA". It was created in 2012, and as of November 2, 2013, it became worldwide. In the United States, the initials are IDNAUSA, and the name is "Identity DNA of the United States of America". *IIDNA is the rival of PETA, does better than PETA. *Each IIDNA staff member has at least one copy of Pokemon X or Y, depending on the genders. The male staff own Pokemon Y, and the female staff own Pokemon X, if the staff member does not have either of the games yet. XBOX One (7200 points) Positive Negative #Jennifer Lockhart ~ You cannot play offline, and it requires a monthly fee for everything! Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel (Past the corruption by PETA) (7360 points) Positive (Before IIDNA) Negative (Before IIDNA) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Your family and my mom and Kenji are upset to, all the d*** effort was nothing! Now the nation of Japan knows I hate you, and even your own parents hate you) #Giuseppe Todaro #Sophie the Otter ~ Please stop being a member of PETA. Your family should agree with me. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ F*** you, you are annoying, a gothic wannabe, If I play Pokemon, I d*** well please, you're not my mother, or my aunt, and I will do regardless of, what you say! PETA MUST LEAVE NINTENDO ALONE! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: STOP BEING A CRAZY B****CHY BRAT! I DO WHAT I DO! IF I PLAY POKEMON! I F***ING PLAY IT! AND I PLAY SONIC! I PLAY IT! STOP P***ING OFF MY SON! I DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW YOUR PETA S***! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, FIRE, FIRE, BANG, BANG!) #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe #Marilou the Otter #Another Bridget Team Fortress 2 (7530 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This game is f***ing hilarious and funny! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Best, Z-rated game ever! GO TEAM JAPAN, SHOW THE TODAROS WHO'S BOSS! Yes we won a tourament, Italy-UK were hated by other teams, especially Japan, which is my team, due to inappopriate and rude behavior, they were threatened with disqualification a whopping 9 times for inappopriate behavior, the tourament took 2 weeks, 12 challenges, all death matches a day and won every single one, spawning was disabled, so you're dead, you're dead, the other teams execpt Italy-UK were very kind and nice) #Kenji Kawata #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ I don't really understand why my Normal counterpart hates this game, I love it! My team, Another UK-Italy were 2nd most popular team, while the most popular was Another Japan Team, we put up a fair fight, and lost against them, but Another Satoko thought I did well, unlike mega s***head, My Normal counterpart's team was unpopular and widely shunned and hated, while my team was quite popular, Another Satoko even invited us to a cosplay con, but my Normal counterpart wasn't invited while back in the Normal universe, weird, and Normal Giuseppe needs to STFU and Cry Some More! #Ai Shaki ~ (Translation: I.....love it, it's funny....) Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ CRY SOME MORE?! THE CREATORS OF THIS HORSES*** FEST SHOULD CRY SOME MORE! I GOT TROLLED WITH MY SIBLINGS AND 3 OF MY COUSINS BY SATOKO AND HER FRIENDS! When the f***ing standalone edition was released, WHY DID THE JAPANESE GET IT FIRST THEN RELEASED WORLDWIDE ON DIFFERENT DAYS IT WAS MADE IN AMERICA, THAT'S NOT FAIR! #Stacie Todaro ~ This game brings back some bad memories, THAT F***ING JAPANESE B**** SAID I SUCKED AT PLAYING OTHER CLASSES EXCEPT THE SPY AND SHE SAID I WAS MEDIOCRE THAN THAT! #Marshall Todaro ~ My god, what is this? A French guy wearing a suit, a fat Russian guy, an Aussie with a rifle, Three Americans, one who is some country guy, one who thinks it's still war, and one high on energy drinks, A Scottish black guy with bombs, a German guy wearing a lab coat and some gun used to heal he other guys, and whatever the f*** that is that sets people on fire killing people that look like them! #Angelo Todaro ~ WHY DO OUR ANOTHER COUNTERPARTS LOVE THIS HORSES*** FEST! #Pietro Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Satoko Kisho ~ (Translation: Too much language, I can't take it, End of story) Sonic the Hedgehog (7710 points) Positive #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I love Sonic, My favourite is Shadow) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Toshio Shiko #Gemma the Good Witch #Adam Chong #Samantha Hinkhouse #Toshihiro Brewer #Orla Mougger #Aito Break #Ethan Shiners #Emma Grant #Myles Mazar #Toshihrio Tapp #Yoshi Hattons #Hanako Hattons Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ NO, NO, NO! THIS IS VERY WRONG! SEEING THOSE CUTE LITTLE CRITTERS GET CAPTURED BY AN EVIL SCIENTIST NAMED DR. EGGMAN AND TURNED INTO EVIL ROBOTS JUST BREAKS MY HEART! IT'S SO NOT ACCEPTABLE! THEY DESERVE TO BE FREE! HUMAN-LIKE ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN THIS CRUEL SERIES, TOSHIO SAMO, YOU BETTER STOP USING THOSE THAT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG PLUSH DOLL OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT AND KILL YOU! Sega should be punished! #Giuseppe Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Giovanni Todaro Pokemon series (7900 points) Positive #Toshio Samo #Tariko Kirochu #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I liked the series since I was about 3, the first game was PMD: Blue Resuce Team, which broke, I play Pokemon X and Y now! I have two Meowstic, they are Level 100 and bada**! The reason I play them, is because I thought playing with fashion dolls were boring, I wanted to see a decent series for both boys and girls, and I waited, then I heard of Pokemon, and I watched the series, even when it had some corny scenes, I watch them on my tablet because my relatives hog the TV, at the age of 14 1/2 I'm still a fan of it. #Sophie the Otter #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel ~ I love playing it, but my sister Bridget destroyed my first 3DS, I was crying and she was grounded, but my mom saved up to buy a new one, I keep my Pokémon-related stuff away from her as well my other siblings do, she hates Pokemon due to her PETA membership, one time, she demanded Pokémon was banned in the house because it encourages "aninal abuse" #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: Just because I am Reicheru's opposite doesn't mean I dislike Pokemon, I love Pokemon, I'm an otaku!) #Toshio Kisho #Oliver Lake #Bridie Langbroek #Teddy Langbroek #Bryce Langbroek #Sherman Langbroek #Ai Bones #Ku Bones #Ayaka Bones #Tomoyo Bones #Mao Bones #Sakura Bones #Kenji Bones #Daito Bones #Takumi Bones #Sota Bones #Yoshi Bones #Miyu Buones #Kenta Bones #Rina Bones #Kouki Bones #Megumi Bones #Ren Bones #Yuki Bones #Yuta Bones #Momoka Bones #Claire Cummings #Zach Elean #Yoshi Hudgens Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is wrong! animals do not belong in this cruel series and anime, Pokemon fighting to the death just breaks my heart, not only that, they are promoting animal violence among children! Nintendo should be punished. #Giuseppe Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Giovanni Todaro Noragami (8100 points) Category:Lists